There's No Place Like Home
by Dance in the Moonlight
Summary: Sometimes, we must get lost to find ourselves. An OC submission story. Submissions closed for now.
1. The Loom of the Fates

**There's No Place Like Home**

Hey ya'll! After a harrowing year of busy stuff, it's time to have a little fun. I've wanted to do an OC submission for a long, long time, but life has generally gotten in the way. So here we go! =D YAY.

A Few General Rules

1) Make your characters as detailed as possible. This will make life easier for me, and also up their chances of acceptance.

2) No Mary Sues. On that note, try not to swamp me with females. I'll most likely accept an even number of each gender, so bear that in mind.

3) Get creative!

4) Not all OCs will be accepted. It more likely than not be a random selection.

5) Have fun! =]

The Form

Name and Nicknames:

Age:

Appearance (tell me the actor/actress if possible):

Personality:

Other or Lostie:

Occupation:

Past:

Attitude:

Strengths:

Flaws:

Reason for being in Australia:

Reason for being on 815:

A song to describe them or their life (optional, though very helpful):

Connections:

Possessions:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Anything else:

_Okay, cool. Now send those OCs! You know you want to!_


	2. Destinies Written

**Destiny Written**

A big thank you to all who took the time to submit. Keep any eye out for requests for tail-enders and Others that will come in future chapters.

Flight 815 Survivors

Lucian Jones: the talented artist with a spontaneous, kind nature.

Andrea Widmore: the gregarious daughter of Charles Widmore with daring side.

Audrey Kirk: the emotive, caring botanist with a budding talent.

Jillian Cooper: the put-upon assistant of actress Nikki Sanchez, who has recently uncovered a dangerous secret.

Aurora Alpert: the fiery sister of Richard Alpert, inadvertently lumped with the passengers of flight 815.

Wade Morgan: the cunning and strong-willed bounty hunter, and a useful ally to have.

Gabrielle Jackman: the young songwriter forced to play mother to her young brother.

Alex Jackman: the playful brother of Gabrielle, with a nasty habit of getting into trouble.

Jonathon Tanner: the protective but inexperienced father.

Evelyn Tanner: the mischievous toddler daughter of Jonathon.

James 'Jay' LaFleur: the young man who stowed away in a search for answers.

Alexa 'Lexi' Walters: the peppy Texan who just wanted to visit her sister.

Jared Merritt: the crowd-pleasing teen who has recently suffered a traumatic event.

Luis 'Lui' Pacheco: the helpful director, more well-known for some nasty rumours than he would like.

Others

Megan Weston: the inflexible doctor and loyal friend- as long, of course, as you stay on her good side.

Gigi Corbeau: the enticing teenage girl with a love of adventure.

Bojan Rush: the nonchalant prankster who plays by his own rules.

Radovan Rush: the laid-back twin of Bojan, with a flair for lying and secrecy.


	3. It's a Long Way Down

Chapter One: It's a Long Way Down

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own_

I never put you down, I never pushed you away  
Take another piece of me  
Give my mind a new disease  
And the black and white world never fades to gray...

-

"J.C."

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, Nikki?" Jillian glanced up from her novel with a little reluctance, meeting the sharp eyes of Nikki Sanchez. Or _the _Nikki Sanchez, as she seemed to enjoy putting it.

Nikki shrugged off the arm of the very attractive Paulo- Jillian didn't meet his eyes- and leaned closer Jillian, the better to be heard over the airport clamour. "Go find get me a coffee. Black-," _Like your soul, _Jillian mentally quipped. "-with half a sugar. A latte for Paulo. And get yourself something, I guess."

Jillian nodded, and began to move away, but her employer snatched at her wrist. "Low fat, please, J.C., for you."

Jillian Cooper didn't mind nicknames. Really, she didn't. But she did mind the cause behind them, and just because Jillian or Jilly was too 'Podunk' for Nikki was just too bad.

She stood in queue, jostling from skyscraper heel to heel. Her sequined tank top itched, and she could feel her very skin-tight jeans cutting off circulation around her knees. She wasn't nearly as large as her boss treated her, but a healthy sized girl with a light tan and walnut eyes.

Eventually she reached the counter, coming away with a small bag of coffees. She stopped for a moment, poking the change into her pocket. Her eyes strayed to a news rack by the store. She froze.

**Howard L Zuckerman found dead In Sydney home.**

She heard the blood pounding in her ears, and tried to make sense of the headline for an instant before something came hurtling into her.

"Oh, God, I am _so _sorry, really! Are you okay? Alex, I told you not to run off like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack..."

A tall blonde woman stood above Jillian and the tiny flood that had been the coffee. A little boy stood off to the side, his expression pensive.

"I'm fine, really." And, luckily, she was. Her outfit was still immaculate, having been miraculously spared by the flying cups. She stood up unsteadily, and was almost hit by a large man whizzing by on a scooter. Had she not been in a frenzy to get Nikki another coffee, and fast, she might have noticed the oddity of it.

"M'sorry, Gabby," the boy mumbled.

The woman ruffled his hair, her momentary panic fading. "It's fine, kiddo. Just apologise to the lady for running into her."

He glanced up shyly at Jillian and repeated himself.

"No, look, it's fine. No worries. Sorry, I really have to run."

And with her mind in turmoil, Jillian bolted off in search of more drinks.

-

Andrea Widmore took a seat in the stuffy terminal, trying to make herself attract as little attention as possible. This, of course, meant that she attracted a good deal of it from a small child sitting with a burly man a row down.

The girl tottered in her direction, clutching a teddy bear that was probably equal to her in size. She chuckled, holding it up in her pudgy hands for Andrea to see.

"You like-a my bear?"

Andrea glanced away, hoping the child might wander off. While she would usually respond, being an extrovert, today she was on edge, and didn't feel like talking goo-goo for the next fifteen minutes. The girl, however, came forward, placing the fuzzy animal on Andrea's knee.

"He name is Fred," she smiled broadly.

Andrea broke a little and gave her a small smile. "Hello, Fred."

"You wan give Fred huggy?"

"That's enough, Evie." The man, presumably her father, had approached. He laid a hand on her little head and tweaked her nose. "C'mon, kiddo." Evie nodded happily and plodded off to her seat. The man laughed. "Thanks for humouring her. She does that a lot. Fred's a popular guy."

Andrea nodded, and the man turned away and left. She gazed out of the huge glass window for an instant and then found herself watching the tiny girl. She tucked a fair strand of hair behind her ear and subconsciously laid a hand across her stomach.

-

"_Attention, please. Flight 815 from Oceanic Airlines is now boarding. Please make your way to the gat within the next few minutes."_

Aurora Alpert stood up sharply and made her way to the correct area. She couldn't help but feel a tad irate; two weeks of non-stop cajoling and wheedling for absolutely nothing. What a waste of time. And now, she faced a long-haul flight followed by a most unwelcome trip in a submarine to get home.

"Ticket, please, miss?"

She whipped out the scrap of paper and handed it over with her passport.

The attendant looked at the picture for a moment before eyeing Aurora's pale face. She repeated the process several times, and Aurora felt her patience waning.

"What?" she said at last. "The photo was taken a few years ago, okay? People change." She mentally snickered at the last sentence. Sure, people changed. Just not Aurora. "My hair was longer then," she added. Not to mention the picture was most likely taken in the mid-seventies.

The stewardess nodded apologetically. "Of course, miss." She handed the papers back. Aurora scoffed and headed down the passage to the plane. It was going to be a long few hours.

-

"Excuse me?"

Jared jerked around in his seat to face the concerned air hostess. It was the third time she'd tried to get his attention.

"Oh- sorry, yeah. What?"

She smiled slightly. "Tea, coffee, soft drink?"

"Coffee would... be good, actually."

Feeling a little dazed, the teenager watched as she poured steaming coffee into a cheap Styrofoam cup. She handed it to him, smiled again briefly, and moved on to the dark haired man behind him.

Jared rubbed his temples for a moment, trying to clear his head. The past twenty-four hours had been trying, to say the least. He lifted the cup to his lips, and then gasped quietly as the plane jittered. Hot coffee stained his shirt sleeve.

The young lady sitting beside him seemed to notice his tension. She leaned forward, full lips pursed in concern, green eyes soft. "Hey- you alright?"

Jared glanced at her. "Hm. Yup."

"Nervous flier?"

"Try my nerves are flying," he grinned, braces showing.

"Well," she said, looking a little puzzled. "Hang in there."

"Hanging."

The woman turned away to peer at a scruffy-haired blonde man across the aisle. She frowned a little, biting her lip. Jared snuck a glance at the label on the violin case at her feet. It read _Audrey Kirk._

The plane shook again.

-

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has switched on the fasten seatbelts sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts until the sign is switched off and you are free to move around the cabin."_

"Oh, hell."

Lucian Jones stared for a moment at the jagged squiggle the latest jerk of the cabin had forced his hand to commit to paper. He snapped his sketchbook shut and place it carefully in his bag.

A rough tremor ran along with length of the plane. Some luggage skidded into the aisles from beneath chairs.

The shudders came faster, more and more powerful. Just as Lucian began to feel dizzy, an oxygen mask clattered down in front of him. Woozy, he reached foreword to grab it; missed. Tried again, and felt the fresh rush of air down his throat.

-

Wade Morgan watched hazily as the curly-haired blonde girl beside him began to struggle for breath, reaching fruitlessly for the mask that hadn't fully descended from the little shutter. Her fingers strained to reach it. Her head bobbed. She was blacking out.

He pulled the strap from around his head and shoved the mask against her mouth.

Wade breathed deeply, doing his very best to stay conscious.

-

In the hold, Jay clung desperately to a metal bar as the floor tilted. He'd come too far to his answer to die now.

The bar snapped, and Jay LaFleur was slammed against the opposite wall.

-

Darkness and light, all at once.

-

**Here's hoping you all enjoyed the first chapter. Bear with me; I'm stilling trying to find most character's 'voices'. But let me know how you think I got the OCs. Song is Long Way Down by the Goo Goo Dolls. Any characters that didn't show up this chapter will be seen in the next. Review and thanks! =]**

**I don't own Lost. Anything that looks like a trademark- IT IS! =)**


	4. Just Won't Leave Me Alone

Chapter Two: Just Won't Leave Me Alone

_I'm ever so lost,_

_I can't find my way,_

_Been searching but I have never seen,_

_A turning, a turning from deceit._

_-_

As Luis Pacheco stumbled through a scene of destruction, he couldn't help but feel as though it was one of those significant moments in a main character's life that shaped them as who they are. He had filmed such moments for long enough to easily recognise them. It was as though he were filming this too; looking down on himself, dizzy and afraid. An out of body experience.

And that was when he saw her.

The girl.

She had sat across the aisle from him, beside a teen with light brown hair. He recalled looking at her because she carried herself with an air of seemingly newborn confidence. He had seen it many a time, usually after a young actor's first successful audition.

She lay, face-down in the sand. Blood matted her dark, chin-length hair.

And as Luis moved through the throng of screaming, weeping survivors, and found an unsteady pulse, he realised something.

This wasn't a movie. This was for real.

-

Aurora watched darkly from her place in the trees as chaos reigned, wiping a drop of blood from her cheek. The wreck of the plane smouldered in striking contrast of the white-gold beach she knew so well.

Fate clearly enjoyed irony.

A woman was running around, distraught as she screeched the name Alex over and over again. Her screams ripped through the air as she dashed out of sight.

A dark-haired man- Jack, _the_ Jack, she realised with a pang- was kneeling by a tall dark man, placing compressions on his chest. He gasped suddenly, and choked. Jack roared something at a blonde girl who was on her knees nearby, running her hands over her stomach. She staggered over and bent by the man as Jack took off.

-

It took several hours- and felt like more- but eventually the pandemonium seemed to cease. The injured were gathered. People still hurried about in search for family and friends, a dreading look now present in their eyes. People huddled in little circles in search of some meagre comfort.

The sun came and set. No vessel appeared on the horizon, no deafening chopper blade noises filled their already sore ears. The heat vanished with the light, and a light breeze rustled the sands.

Lucian sat with his back to a piece of wreckage, his eyes on the crackling fire before him. His bag of art supplies rested against his knee. Across from him, a dark-haired Arab man and girl with curly hair and dimples sat.

"How are you feeling?" the man was asking her.

"Fine. I'm okay," she responded, her Texas accent a little shaky.

"What is your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Alexa Walters. Lexi, rather. And you?"

"I am Sayid. Pleasure to meet you, Alexa." They shook hands, and Lexi turned around to face Lucian, pulling her sweater a little snugger around her shoulders.

"And what's your name, stranger?"

"Lucian. Lucian Jones," he smiled back easily.

"Lucian _JONES? _As in LJ? As in the comic book writer?" a heavy-set man joined in, suddenly excited.

"Um... yeah." Lucian had hoped this wouldn't happen.

"Dude, I am a huge fan. What were you doing in Sydney? Work on the next issue?"

"Wedding, actually. You?"

Hurley, the heavy man, glanced around edgily. "It's a long story."

"Yeah," Lexi added. "You probably wouldn't have enough time to tell us, anyway. The rescue boats should be here soon."

The certainties in her tone unnerved Lucian for reasons unknown to him. He turned his eyes towards the stars and thought as the rest of the group lapsed into silence.

-

A short distance away, Jack, Wade and Andrea crouched in the tiny makeshift infirmary. It was pathetic, really, Wade thought. Little more than a blanket propped up on sticks.

"Look, kid, just tell me what you saw. It's hard enough for me to treat her without actually knowing what happened to her."

Jared, the teenager Andrea had found at Jack's request, flinched a little as he looked at the limp form of Audrey Kirk between them. Her brow was congealed with blood, and her skin had turned a pasty white.

"I think something fell out of the overhead compartment... maybe. I can't be sure. I case you didn't guess, I was a little busy at the time- you know, plane crash and all that jazz."

Andrea nodded. "That should be enough. We'll need something to stop the bleeding, and stop infection setting in."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Wade shot back.

"By hopefully having her in a hospital within the next day." Jack answered wearily.

-

Jillian pushed herself up off the sand. "I'll be back in a moment, Nikki."

Nikki didn't answer, nor did she seem to care. She and Paulo were muttering viciously under their breath, their expressions strained. Jilly didn't feel like hanging around- she would work up the courage to ask them about her discovery in the terminal at some point, but today she was fresh out.

She approached the food trolley, being managed by a large man with curly hair.

"Hey," she said calmly. "Need any help?"

He glanced up. "Nah, dude, I think I've got it covered. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Just dandy. Name's Hurley."

"Jillian. Call me Jilly."

"Cool. Look, are you sure you're okay?" He had noticed the way in which her eyes were sweeping across the fuselage, not in fear but search.

"Well- yeah. I mean, no. I actually..." she trailed off, feeling a little silly. "I'd really like some decent clothes for now." She gestured to her glittery tank top and heels.

"Oh. Well, I found my case. You can grab a shirt or something if you need it," he said genuinely.

"Aw, thank you."

Nikki raised her eyebrow as Jillian approached her a few minutes later, acknowledging her existence for the first time since the crash. "J.C., what the hell are you wearing? Did you by any chance get a pair of clown shoes free with that frickin' circus tent?"

For once, Jillian ignored her.

-

"Daddy!" Evelyn gurgled.

"Yes, love?" he replied, wrapping her up in an airline blanket. She squirmed under the itchy fabric.

"What happened to the birdie?" She held out her arm and made swooping noises.

"The birdie?"

"Yuh-huh. Birdie fall down?"

"Yeah, love. Birdie fall down."

The tall girl nearby added another piece of driftwood to the flames. The little boy at her side tugged at her sleeve. "What are we going to do, Gabby?"

"Well... we wait out the night. You know, sleep under the stars and all that. And then we go home." She smiled at him, praying he wouldn't notice her jumpiness.

"Oh, okay."

Alex lay down to go to sleep and his sister placed a backpack under his head, just as Evie asked her father were Fred was.

-

Lucian's dark eyes shot open. The darkness seemed to blind him; this sky was very different to the jagged New York skyline.

Nearby, Andrea, the girl who had helped Jack resuscitate him, stirred to. She pushed herself up and frowned. "What is-,"

She was interrupted by a repetition of the noise that had woken Lucian. A loud thrash, followed by a muffled shout. The noise came from close nearby. Very close.

The pair stood up and approached the sound as other people began to wake.

"It's coming from the wreck," Lucian stated, bewildered.

"_Inside _the wreck," Andrea corrected. She was right. The sound was echoing from a piece of the plane's hull left intact. They approached it, and Lucian grabbed the large handle. It screeched along the metal as he pulled it open.

Andrea took a step back as something tumbled forward onto the sand- or, rather, someone.

A gangly young man lay across the sand, dust covering hair that would be a dark blonde when clean. He gagged and fought for breath on the sand.

"He must've almost suffocated in there."

"What was he _doing_ in there?" Lucian replied.

"I have no idea; either way, I think he maybe fainted from the impact of the crash and only woke up a few minutes ago... just as the air was running out."

Lucian looked at the man, and then back to Andrea. "You're pretty quick on the uptake, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." Andrea laughed shortly, before bending down to help the young man.

-

A short distance away, unbeknownst to all, the cat among the pigeons moved into the trees. Aurora smirked as time ticked away to destiny.

-

**Whoop! There's chapter two. What'd you guys think? Now I think I've got everyone introduced, I'm going to move on to the action. Oh, and we'll be seeing an Other or two next chapter! Yay! Next chapter should be pretty exciting. =D **

**I don't own Lost, or any trademarks you may recognise. Yadda yadda yadda. Song is Numb by Portishead. I think it sort of represents how it'll be a long time before any of the survivors are free from the crash and what happens on the island.**

**Review!**


	5. A Hundred Souls Escaping

Chapter Three: A Hundred Souls Escaping

An Aurora Centric

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
You're gone, sleeping in the dust  
We will not let time erase us_

-

Aurora leapt lightly over the jungle floor, making short work of the trail back to the Barracks. She checked the sunrise briefly through the trees, and nodded to herself. She had about another hour before someone, anyone back at the crash site realised she was missing.

She was nearing the Swan when she heard a twig snap somewhere ahead of her. Aurora froze, catlike and tensed as she stained her eyes. She slowly removed a gun from her waist and cocked it quietly. She moved forward, unhurriedly, and raised her weapon.

"Out you come. I know you're there, and if you make one wrong move you're dead as dust."

There was a slight rustle of foliage and a tanned, athletic boy with jet black hair moved forward. "Hey there, Aura."

Aurora sighed, before rolling her eyes and holstering the gun. "I could have hurt you, Radovan."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"What are you doing out here? It's only a matter of time before they start wandering in the jungle." From the expression on Radovan's face, it was clear everyone already knew of the crash. "Seriously, I'm sure within a few hours they'll be wearing grass skirts and chasing each other around with pointy sticks."

Radovan raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled. "They're already compiled a flight manifest, your brother and Ben. Contacted Oceanic, I guess. I have no idea where they get this stuff."

"And?"

"There were two pregnant women on board. Did they survive?"

"Two? What? I've seen one... an Australian."

Radovan pulled out a slip of paper and surveyed it. "That'd be Claire Littleton. There's an English one, too, Andrea Widmore. Two months. She filled it out on her form, but she might not have announced it to anyone."

"Andrea _Widmore?_" This was news to Aurora. "She could be useful if things get messy."

"Yeah. But that's not important now- I'm here to tell you that you can't come back without the Australian. She's eight months gone, and it's not safe."

"_What?" _Aurora exploded. "I just walked six miles inland, for the last two hours, after surviving a _plane crash_, and you tell me I have to go back?"

"Yep."

Aurora exhaled deeply. "I want to talk to someone. Give me your walkie." Radovan complied, and she glanced at him as she dialled.

"Where the hell is Bojan, anyway?"

"Bo's still sleeping, of course. I was awake, and they needed someone to get out here fast."

Aurora was about to reply, but the walkie was promptly answered.

"Megan? Yeah, it's Aura. Look- no, it's not that simple. But- wait. Why can't Ethan do this or something? For God's sake, Megan, the plane just crashed last night! Just... urgh! Fine. Fine, I'll do this. You owe me." She hit the end button.

Aurora flicked the phone back to Radovan. "Look, get back home. I'll see you when I get back, soon. Oh- wait." She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag. A Shakespeare paperback and a few CDs peeked out.

"Give that to Gigi, alright?"

-

_Aurora laughed as the tiny blonde girl clambered up her back, promptly drooling a little on her shoulder._

"_Gigi!"_

"'_Rora..." the toddler babbled. Aurora still couldn't help but smile; she loved the girl as though she were her own. She snatched her by the ankles and promptly dangled her upside-down. Gigi shrieked with laughter._

"_Aurora, come now. Quickly- it's Aidan." Richard had appeared suddenly, with his dark eyes unsure for once._

_Her head snapped up at the mention of Georgina's father, and her close friend. She placed Gigi carefully on the ground._

"_Aidan? What about him? Richard, tell me...tell me. Now."_

"_Just come, Aura. Hurry..."_

_With Gigi left in the care of their people, the pair hurried off through the trees. What met Aurora's eyes next would haunt her for years to come- she wouldn't ever forget. She couldn't._

"_No. No. Aidan... what's... oh, God. Please..."_

_Aidan watched Aurora with wide eyes, glancing down as though puzzled at the bloody mess that was his chest as it lurched up and down. His breathing was laboured. And as much as Aurora refused to believe it, her friend was dying._

"_Look at me, Aidan... Just look at me." Her voice was forceful. He dragged his gaze up to meet hers. _

"_Aura... I need a favour." His tone almost made her smile. It was so light, so understated._

"_Anything," she vowed. She could feel Richard watching over her shoulder._

"_Take care of Gigi. Help her grow up brave and good and kind," he took a deep, shaky breath. "Please?"_

"_Yes. Yes. I will, I swear."_

_And just like that, Aurora Alpert's best friend died in her arms._

-

"So... how are you? Jack told me about what happened."

Jay glanced up at the tall girl who crouched down near him on the sand. She smiled, and, to his relief, didn't question what he was doing in the hold.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I think. Just a little tired."

"That's good. I'm Gabby, by the way... and that little psychopath over there is Alex." She nodded towards the surf, where he played alongside Walt and Vincent.

"Cool. Is.... he your kid?" He cringed a little, almost afraid to offend her.

"Nah, brother," she replied. Gabrielle twisted a little in order to glance behind her. "You were in the infirmary a while ago, yeah?"

"Yes."

"That girl, Audrey. How's she holding up?"

"Not well, I've gathered from Jack and Andrea. What's worse, she keeps waking up and panicking. If they're not monitoring her and it happens again... she could get herself hurt worse than she already is."

"I'll go keep an eye on her in that case," she replied softly. She pushed herself up, gave Jay a friendly nod and left.

Jay sat alone for another while, surveying a shaggy-haired man who stood alone, lighting a cigarette by a piece of wreckage. His face... so young. It made no sense. He rested his head upon his knees and continued to gaze at the man for another few minutes before he noticed.

"You got somethin' to say, Skyscraper, or you just gonna worship me from afar for another twenty minutes?" The Southern accent sent a little pang of recognition through Jay.

He lowered his eyes for a moment, ashamed at having been caught staring. Then he quickly regained some confidence and replied. "What's your name?" _James, James, James..._

The man gave him a funny look. "Sawyer- name's Sawyer."

"Are you sure?" He only realised how idiotic the question sounded once it had left his mouth. He shook his head; he must have still been addled from the crash.

"Hell yeah I'm sure, boy. What's your problem?"

Jay just looked away, suddenly filled with doubt. Maybe he was wrong. His father had bee was good, kind. Responsible. Strong. _Maybe he was wrong._

-

_Aurora stood by her brother, shrouded in the trees nearby the Dharma settlement. The small community were going about their daily life. The sun beat down, bringing about promises of tomorrow. False promises._

"_Aura..." Richard looked down at her, brown eyes soft. "Are you sure about this? You don't know what this will do. You know as well as I do- meddling like this isn't advisable."_

_Aurora didn't look at Richard. She only had eyes for him- Greg. The one she had waited all this time to do away with. The one to had murdered Gigi's father. Her lips tightened. _

"_Whatever Ben and you have got planned... that's fine. Do what you want. I couldn't give a damn about the rest. Just leave him alone- take him where he'll be safe. Please, Richard."_

"_Aurora- you want him to be safe? You want him to live? You, of all people? What are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking..." she trailed off, eyes hard. "I'm thinking I don't want him gassed. If that creature is going to die, I want to do it. I want to be there. I want him to feel it."_

_Richard nodded curtly, and clasped Aurora's spindly little shoulder once. "Revenge isn't the way, sister- but I'll do this for you. Just don't let this... consume you. It's not the way. Jacob wouldn't be pleased."_

_Aurora nodded, having scarcely heard what had been said. "I want to be there. I want to do it," she repeated, as though dazed. Her hand came to rest on the gun at her hip, and she closed her eyes._

_-_

"She's not getting any better." Andrea stated tersely.

"I know, I know..." Jack's expression was irate. "I've been through all of the collected antibiotics- nothing applicable. If we don't find something to stop the infection, stop her loosing blood, she's going to die. It's just..."

"What?" Gabby asked from nearby. "You mean, like... a plant or flower or something?"

The three leaned over the pallid girl suddenly as she gagged loudly. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Not again-," Andrea muttered. "Do something. Hold her down."

This time, however, Audrey didn't struggle. She shifted where she lay, her face suddenly crumpling from the pain of the gash in her head. She stared up blearily, unfocused eyes taking in the people above her.

"P-Plant?" she murmured, followed by a tiny whimper of distress.

"You're okay, Audrey- it is Audrey, right? Just lie down, stay still."

"Plant. Yarrow. It's... it's white. Pink. It has to be... crushed, powder. Yarrow. Plant."

Gabby brushed back Audrey's hair as she babbled for a moment about boats. She mumbled for a further moment and then her head lolled back, her eyes rolling.

"How did she know? Yarrow. What's...?" Andrea asked quickly.

"It's a flower." Jack's eyes were suddenly sharp with realisation. "Often used by campers and hikers. It's uses involve infection prevention among others. Perfect... but I don't know if there's any to be found here. It's found in the American climate."

"We need to try, then." Lucian had joined the discussion. "I'll go. She said it was white or pink?"

Jack nodded seriously. "A flat-topped flower. Long, strong stalks. Grows in clusters."

"Go," Gabby urged. "Now. Fast."

"I'll come with you," Andrea said.

"You're looking for something to help the violinist?" Charlie asked from where he sat.

Lucian nodded, already packing a small bag.

"I'll come with."

"Gabby-," Jack said suddenly. "Kate and I were going to head out to check out some smoke she saw last night. We think it could be the cockpit. There might be a transceiver. Can you keep an eye on Audrey?"

"Of course."

-

_Aurora leaned calmly against the cool rock as Greg was brought, bound and gagged, to the cave in which she waited. A woman removed his gag and stepped back, nodding warily at Aurora before leaving. Greg twisted on the cave floor._

"_What are you doing?!" the man snarled. "This is a violation of the truce. Are you listening to me? What are your people planning? Why did I see Linus with one of your leaders? Who the hell are you?"_

_She remained deathly calm, striding forward to bend down beside him. "You don't know who I am?" she whispered._

"_I know you're one of the Hostile scum-," He was cut off as she placed a finger to his lips._

"_I'll take that as a no. What about Aidan, hm? Do you know who he is?"_

"_Who's Aidan?" he snapped._

_Aurora's eyes widened a fraction. Her white face drained of what little colour it had. "Another no, then. You see, Greg, that's just it. You didn't know the name of the man- the father, the friend- you killed in cold blood."_

_She stood then, and stared blankly into Greg's defiant face. "I did. I knew his name." Her voice was little more than a breath. She slid her gun from her waist and cocked it with a steady hand._

"_Aidan. The man you killed- his name was Aidan."_

_She couldn't remember how many times she fired. A grim satisfaction gripped her; he had felt what he had done._

-

Jared frowned, perplexed, as the heavens opened and gave way to torrential rain. Somewhere far off a low roll of thunder could be heard.

"You know... this type of thing just screams Doomsday," he said lightly.

Alexis grabbed him by the collar playfully and dragged him up. "C'mon. Let's go get a spot under the wreck before Malibu Barbie or the superstar claims them as her own." She rolled her eyes. Sure enough, a short distance away Nikki and Shannon were bickering for a place. Jillian stood off to the side, near Paulo, who was pointedly looking away.

The pair eventually took shelter beneath a wing, in the company of Wade.

"You'd think..." Wade trailed off, seeming to notice Jared for the first time.

"What?" the teenager pressed.

"You'd think somebody would have come by now. Anyone." He didn't look at Jared, clearly intending not to worry him.

"Jack and Kate left a little while ago, to find the cockpit I think. There was a black-box and everything- and maybe a transceiver. They're going to help the rescue team find us," Lexi added.

Wade nodded, his expression dark. "I... uh, I saw something last night. In the jungle. Moving the trees."

"Duh. It's called wind." Jared quipped.

"Yeah," Wade responded, eyeing the tree line through the plummeting rain. "Yes, maybe."

-

Claire shivered a little as her damp hair fluttered against her shoulders in the faint breeze. Luis had offered to go find her a sweater in the luggage, despite the rain. She had protested, telling him not to bother, but he had insisted.

Nearby Jonathan snoozed, an airline blanket pulled over himself and his daughter. Claire watched the pair for a long moment.

"Hey, Claire."

She turned to see a small, pixie-like woman with short, dark hair crawl under the cover and sit on the cool sand beside her. She had seen her briefly around the beach once or twice, but she hadn't spoken or helped out much.

"Oh, hi. You know my name? I don't think we've met."

"How rude of me. It's Aurora. I've heard others talking to you."

"Of course."

"How are you doing, Claire? How's the little one?" she smiled brightly.

"I... I'm not sure. I haven't felt any movement since yesterday." Her tone faltered a little.

Aurora made a small noise of concern. "I'm sure everything will be okay. In fact," she leaned in a little. "There's a way we can be sure."

"What?" Claire replied, puzzled.

"Claire. I need you to come with me. Quietly. You're a sweet girl- I don't want to do you any harm."

"What are you talking about?"

Aurora tutted. "I don't want to scare you, but I have a gun. Come with me."

And Claire paled with terror and allowed Aurora to lead her into the downpour.

-

A few miles off, Andrea slipped in the wet, muddy undergrowth for the umpteenth time. Lucian caught her by the forearm and hauled her up the little slope. Charlie hurried on ahead, eyes scaling the forest floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Lucian didn't respond. His head jerked around as he stained to listen.

_The girl..._

_Dad! Dad, no!_

_You're gonna be alright, kid. That was a damn near miss..._

_The girl. The girl... she's not supposed to go now._

_It's Lucian... Moony... look. Right here._

"Did you hear that?" Lucian gasped, shaken to the core. What was he hearing? Voices of the long gone, whispers of those he would never know.

Ahead, Charlie had stopped in his tracks. "Bloody hell."

Andrea nodded jumpily. "I think it's over. But, Lucian. Look."

Peeking through the wet soil was a saturated patch of white-pink blossoms.

-

**I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter! It was pretty intense. We've had our first whisper encounter, Aurora's mission is clear, we've met some Others, Jay's past has been hinted at, as was Lucian's. Oh, and I myself think Aurora's past was cool. Very interesting to write.**

**But enough about what I think! You tell me.**

**I don't own Lost, or any trademarks you may recognise. Chapter title and lyrics are A Dark Congregation by the Hush Sound- I think it portrays a) Aurora's helplessness about the fact that she's immortal- I think it would inwardly upset her that others around her die while she cannot. And b) the overall themes of death in this chapter- Aidan, immortality, The Purge, and Audrey's apparent near-escape.**


	6. As We All Fly Away

Chapter Four: As We All Fly Away

A Lucian Centric

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not going to stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.

-

The rain continued to plummet down relentlessly.

Andrea, Wade, Lucian, Kate and Jonathon all stood under the cover of a large banyan tree. They were shouting over the crashing of water. The topic of their conversation was a daunting one- several guns had been found in the carry-on luggage of a dead US marshal, and they were divided in their opinions of what should become of them.

"You said you found tracks?" Wade asked Kate.

"Yes. Two- Claire, judging by size and weight, and someone else. They knew where they were going, because they clearly didn't dither." She bit her lip and glanced towards the case anxiously. The others didn't appear to notice, but Wade watched from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe-," Andrea's tone was doubtful.

"No, Andrea." Jonathon interrupted. "She's been gone over six hours. She's not gone by her own free will- and no-one recognisable from the beach is gone. Whoever that was... I don't think they were with us."

A short silence was cast over them, filled with uncertainty and trepidation.

"Then we should go," Wade stressed. "She's only getting further away. Open the case- go get the key from Jack."

"No." Lucian responded. "We're in more danger of shooting each other than somebody else- and we don't even know who this person is."

"My point exactly!" Wade snapped.

"Who do you want to risk hitting, Wade?!" Andrea growled suddenly. "Kate? Alexis? Sayid? In fact, you're more likely to hit Claire than anyone else!"

"I'm only trying to protect her!"

"Stop!" Lucian roared. Wade and Andrea glowered at one another but held their tongues. "Look, who's got experience in this area?"

Jonathon and Wade both raised a hand.

"Then you two go. Find some others. You won't need weapons," he added. "You said you have experience- you can defend yourselves without. Now go."

-

_There was a click as someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Lonnie. Hey. Look, Dad and I are leaving the workshop now. Where's Mom?" a sixteen year-old Lucian greeted._

_Alonna laughed. "She's running late. I think she's getting a bit carried away with the whole graffiti analysis thing. She was dropping hints about us buying her a new tripod for the camera at Christmas, actually."_

"_I think that can easily be arranged. Okay, I've got to go. See you in ten."_

"_See you later, Lu."_

_Lucian pocketed his cell phone and grinned towards his father. Latrell reciprocated, brushing metal fillings off of his shirt before joining his son at the door. "Let's go, Lunatic."_

_Together, the two locked up and started the short, dark walk home from Latrell's workplace._

"_...and anyway, kiddo, I swear you'll go far." Latrell was saying._

"_Huh? Dad, I draw." Lucian laughed. "Doodling isn't going to get me so far in life. I was thinking... maybe I should start into something more... I don't know, productive. Like help Lonnie out at the club."_

_Latrell raised his eyebrows and gave a huff of breath- it escaped his mouth in a cloud of icy November air. "Lu, listen to me. Who was it that said the pen is mightier than the sword?"_

_Lucian half-laughed. "Uh, I have no idea, Dad."_

"_Me neither. But whoever it was, they knew what they were talking about. You've got a gift, kiddo. And you can do whatever you want to do. Anything at all."_

"_Aw, Dad-," Lucian broke off as someone rushed up to them on the quiet New York street. _

"_S'cuse me, sir... you got the time?" the man asked. Latrell opened his mouth to reply but he didn't get far. The stranger had produced a knife. _

"_Empty your pockets, now."_

"_We've got nothing!" Latrell said quickly, instinctively stepping in front of his son. Lucian touch his father's arm. "Dad..."_

"_Now!" the man roared._

"_I'm telling you, there isn-," Latrell suddenly yelled in pain. He stumbled backwards into Lucian's arms, and his son fell with him._

"_Dad? Dad! No!"_

_Latrell lay in a pool of his own blood, silent. "DAD!" Lucian had all but forgotten the man behind them. _

_He had almost looked up when a cool edge made contact with his skin- and blood spurted up from Lucian's neck._

-

Sayid, Sawyer, Wade, Kate and Jonathon moved quickly.

Kate bent down, carefully touching the marks left on the damp jungle floor. She frowned, leaning over the tracks and squinting for a long moment.

"Kate-," Sayid asked. "What is wrong?"

"They're... fading. The rain is washing away the tracks. Whoever left with Claire... they know what they're doing."

Wade was grim-faced. "Then we'd better keep moving. Fast."

-

"Look, Luis... this isn't your fault, you know." Jillian touched the dark-haired man's shoulder tenderly.

"I..." His voice broke as he fiddled with the item of clothing in his hand. "I couldn't find a sweater."

"What? I don't understand."

"She said she was cold... so I went to find her a sweater. But... I had trouble finding one that would fit, 'cos she's pregnant, obviously." He sighed. "Jillian... do you think that if I didn't go to find it... she'd still be here?"

"Luis. The worse you can do is blame yourself." If he hadn't been distracted, he might had noticed the way she side-stepped his question- or the qualm in her eyes.

A minute of silence passed between the pair.

"Maybe she just went to find some fruit," Jillian pondered. "And got lost? Anyway, listen: we're going to be rescued any day now. And then we'll have help in finding her- if she's not back before then, which, I'm sure, she will."

Luis shook his head, looking into Jillian's eyes for the first time. "The transceiver... it can't transmit a signal, didn't you hear? Something was blocking it. Look, I didn't get the full story. And the pilot said we were too far off course. If we're found... it's going to be a longer wait than a few days."

Jillian's face misted over, but she forced a tight smile. "Then we wait."

-

Charlie sat on a piece of luggage in the makeshift-infirmary, carefully watching Audrey. Her breath now came at a normal rate, and her colour had returned. The flower had been a success, though she hadn't woken in the last few hours. Something to do with sleeping it off, Jack had said.

And yet... when she had woken, something had clicked at the back of his mind. Her voice, her soft green eyes. They were... familiar, almost. Like remembering a long-forgotten dream.

And so she slept, and Charlie protectively watched over the young woman he did not know.

-

"_You're gonna be alright, kid." _

_Lucian felt his eyes water in the darkness as his clothes were drenched in something sticky and hot. There was a faint metallic smell in the too-warm air. The ground rumbled beneath him, and he wondered why he was in a car._

"_That was a damn near miss. Just hang in there." The voice had some Southern twang to it, and Lucian retched before the car shuddered to a halt. The shadowed stranger jumped out swiftly._

_The back door, by Lucian, was slammed open, and he found himself lugged out by a pair of strong arms. The man smelled faintly of cigarettes and beer. Lucian mumbled incoherently, feeling his own blood stain the man's jacket. _

"_C'mon... nearly there. You're okay."_

_Lucian didn't feel okay._

_The next minutes passed in a bright blur. There were gasps and shouts. He could feel himself being moved around again and again. Cold hands touching the searing mass that was his neck. And light... too much light. He just wanted to doze... why wouldn't they leave him alone?_

_There was a stabbing pain in his back, and at last Lucian slept..._

"_Lu? Lucian, honey? Lucian!"_

"_Mom. Let him sleep... he needs it."_

"_Lucian..." his mother's voice cracked. "Lucian, please. Wake up. I love you, sweetheart."_

_He opened his eyes reluctantly. He was tired, and sleeping meant he didn't have to think about what had happened. To think, to feel, to know._

"_Mom."_

_His mother's tear-stained face was close to his. She didn't speak. She just bent over and embraced her son carefully, avoiding the thick cast around his neck. Lucian didn't say anything. At the foot of the bed, Alonna sat silently too. _

_There were no words for this._

_-_

Andrea fumed. Lexi encouraged her.

"This is bloody sexism!"

"Damn right, sister!" the Texan crowed.

"Prejudice of the highest order! I'm more than capable of doing what any of those men can. I should've been let go. I've got more talent in my pinkie finger than they have in their whole bodies! I'm a fully trained forseinic scientist, for God's sake!"

"You said it." Lexi said.

Andrea stopped for a moment where she had been pacing, her face flushed as she panted. She placed a hand to her head lightly.

"Whoa... whoa. Andrea, you okay?"

Andrea took a deep breath and fanned her face before smiling faintly. "Yeah, I'm great. I think it's just the heat. I need something to drink, that's all."

Lexi looked at her for another moment, and then nodded. "Okay, then. Let's go."

-

The sun had begun to set. Only one of the men searching for Claire had returned- a grim-faced Jonathon, too concerned about being with his daughter to hunt any longer.

"How'd you find your way back?" Gabby asked lightly.

"We left a trail; pretty easy to follow. No bread crumbs for us. The others are still looking."

"Oh. Any luck finding her?"

Jonathon shook his head, his eyes far away. "No. Not yet." He dragged a hand through his hair before asking for his daughter.

Gabby nodded. "She's down by the surf with Walt, Vincent and Alex. Wanted to play with the big kids."

Jonathon's expression was carefully measured, something Gabby picked up on. "What?"

"It's just... I won't be able to get her down for the night if she's over-excited."

Gabby raised her eyebrows and stood up. "Wait here."

Moments later she returned, carrying Evelyn in a piggyback. The small girl was panting, her eyes alight with exhilaration. "Dad-ee!"

"Hey, hon." Jonathon replied, throwing Gabby a slightly reproachful look. Evie clambered up into his arms, little fingers clasped around his shirt as she caught her breath. Then she glanced up at him, her face flushed. "Daddy, we built sand-castles and went swimmy and Vincent was running and-," She broke off, taking another deep breath. "Daddy, sleepy."

And that she was- completely tuckered out.

Gabby grinned broadly and Jonathon rolled his eyes.

-

"_And next on the show we've got a talented young artist here to talk about-," the presented broke off, laughing as the crowd burst into excited cries. "Here to talk about his hit comic, Blue Moon, ladies and gentlemen could we please give a warm welcome to Lucian Jones!"_

_The talk show audience burst into a zealous applause as a smiling Lucian made his way on stage. He took a seat opposite the pepper-haired host. Eventually the chaos died down._

"_Now, Lucian, you're here to publicize the latest issue, isn't that right?"_

"_That's right. The comic has become a big success, thanks of course to my loyal fan following and wonderful agent."_

"_For those out there who don't know- and believe me, they must have been hiding under a bed not to know- could you briefly fill us in on the main plotline of Blue Moon?"_

_Lucian paused thoughtfully. "It tells the story of Darius, an immortal. Over the course of time he's been separated from his love, a girl called Mikaela. He's been searching for her since. He also helps those in need when he can- it's almost like karma... like helping others might let him have some sort of cosmic favour, and help him find her. Above all, really, it's a love story."_

_The host nodded. "And what was your motivation for the series? Did you ever think it would amount to what it did?"_

"_That's sort of a funny question, actually. I'll hit both those birds with one stone. My father died... nearly nine years ago now. He always told me that if I poured my heart and soul into doing what I love, I'd reap the benefits."_

"_How inspirational. You heard it here first, fans. We're about to take a break, but before we do, we have a little announcement for all you Blue Moon enthusiasts." The presenter revealed a mounted comic, with the initials LJ scrawled across the corner in bright red ink that stood out on the blue tones._

"_There's a signed issue of Blue Moon's latest for everyone here in the audience tonight!"_

_And once more the air filled with delirious screams. _

_- _

Andrea crossed her arms tightly and stepped before Lucian where he sat on the drying sand. He was engrossed in his work- a pad lay open in his lap, and his pencil was flying across it with a life of its own.

"You didn't let me go, earlier." Her tone was playfully sour.

"Andrea- I didn't let _myself _go."

"We should really have as many people as possible looking for Claire, you know. We could cover a larger radius together."

Lucian still didn't look up. "There wouldn't be much of a point. Leave it to the experts. We don't need more people getting lost or hurt."

She snorted. "Lucian... we're _all _lost." He laughed and she knelt in the sand beside him, trailing her fingers through it. "So... I've seen you drawing a lot since we got here. What, is it some kind of therapy?"

"I sometimes do it to keep my minds off things. And when I need to think. And when I'm stressed... and when I'm not."

"So you don't often _not_ draw."

"Nope." Lucian chuckled and finally set his things aside.

"Oh- can't I see?" she peered at the closed notebook, eyes wide.

"Ah- no, I'm sorry. I don't like people looking at my works in progress."

"Okay..." She bit her lip, holding back a small smile. "Could I see it when you're finished with it?"

"Maybe."

She narrowed her eyes a little and turned away to watch the waves. "Whatever you say, Sketch."

-

It was well after nightfall when Wade, Sayid, Sawyer and Kate returned without Claire. Alexis reached the exhausted group first, her face set.

"Where is she? She can't just have vanished, people."

"Alexis, please," Sayid stated, touching her arm. "Kate did her very best. But the ground was waterlogged and with the fall of night, tracking became nearly impossible."

Alexis stamped her foot. "She's pregnant! She needs to be looked after, she needs food! You have to go back... you have to keep looking."

Wade raised his hands slightly in an attempt to pacify the young woman. "Look- the only thing we're going to find in that jungle tonight is boar and birds." _And whatever it was I heard before. _" We'll head back out at first light."

There was a murmur of agreement. Jared spoke up from the back of the group.

"Jack says he'll come with you. Audrey's woken up- she's as stable as she's gonna get. He says she should be okay."

"So the flowers worked, then?" Jay asked.

"Yup- like a charm. I think she said something about working in botany. Knows all the ins and outs of herbs and stuff."

"That could come in handy sometime, maybe."

"Let's hope not."

-

Jillian gave an irritated scoff, heaving another heap of garments away from her. Nikki and Paulo had hurried into the jungle earlier, after another of their hushed discussions. Jilly hadn't the vaguest idea what they were doing disobeying Jack and Wade's orders- but she had a strong feeling it wasn't looking for the pregnant Australian.

And so, here she was. Once more doing her employer's dirty work. Literally- she was sorting through mounds of unwashed cloths in the hope of finding Nikki's suitcase.

Stained blouse.

Scribbled-on baseball cap.

A single trainer bearing singed laces.

She dumped all of these to one side, and then felt her jaw drop at what she saw next. He hand shot out and she drew out an exquisite iPhone. She turned it over in her hands and pressed the on button. It flickered into life, fully functional. She'd never seen anything like it; super-slim, more so than anything she'd ever seen. Incredibly lightweight, and full of bands she'd never once heard of.

"Hey! That's mine- you found it."

Jillian jumped a little and looked up to see the sandy-haired Jay standing above her. "Yeah, I just came across it. It's... wow. Where did you get this?"

Jay fixed her with a puzzled stare before opening his mouth and quickly shutting it again. He seemed to consider his words before replying, this time. "I got it... uh, in Japan. It's this... super-new model. You like it?"

"I love it," she breathed. "I'll need to get myself one of those sometime soon. You're so lucky."

Jay smiled at the irony, and took the iPhone as she handed it up to him. "You have no idea."

-

Far away, Claire giggled dozily and lolled as a dark-haired woman gave her a small injection.

"There, now, Claire," she murmured. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The Australian shook her head sleepily.

"Now, get some sleep. I know you've had a very stressful last few days. I'll have Juliet, Ethan, or Raphael check in on you in a few hours to make sure you're okay, is that all right?" she asked clearly.

Claire looked up at her through groggy eyes. Yes.

"You remember Raphael, don't you? She was here earlier. You can call her Rafi, if you'd like. We all do." She finished writing up her report and laid down her clipboard. "I'm sorry- I'm keeping you awake. Rest now, sweetie."

"G'night," Claire muttered, eyelids drooping.

-

_And that's a wrap for chapter four! Yay! I quite liked this one- Lucian is a cool character. Just a note to Bloody Tink- we'll be seeing his helping side soon enough, but I couldn't fit it in here. Next chapter will probably be a Jillian centric. Oh, and of course the season one finale chapter will deal with how all the OCs came to be on the flight, as in the show. Oh, and Aurora should be back next chapter, so exciting stuff. Review, if you please!_

_I own that candy bar wrapper on the floor of the ABC set. I do NOT own Lost. :L The song is Hero by Nickelback, as suggested by Bloody Tink. It represents Lucian's brave, selfless attitude and how he will prove to be a hero. _


	7. Main Intersection

Chapter Five: Main Intersection

A Jillian Centric

_You wait your turn in the queue,  
You say your sorries and thank yous,  
I don't think you're ever  
A hundred percent in the room...  
You're not in the room._

-

Four days had passed.

For most of those four days all who were ready and able took to the jungle bearing torches and flashlights, in the hope of finding Claire. Dimmer now, the hope still shone on, though just barely. And so while the last of the fruitless search parties took place, the camp had settled into an uneasy calm.

People talked. Ate. Washed. Built.

It was the building that bothered Alexis the most.

"I don't see the point. They have to be coming soon," she said. "I mean- there's only so many deserted islands on this planet. Can't they just use radar or something to comb them all?"

"I'm not sure if it works that way, Lexi," Jillian comforted.

The Texan watched the wreckage as the waves lapped at its edges, slowly dragging it down into the water. Her dimpled smile vanished, to be replaced by an adorable pout. Hurley raised an eyebrow and gave a low chuckle.

Lexi promptly turned to Jillian. "You don't seem... eager to be rescued. It's almost like... you're... enjoying yourself here."

Jillian flushed a little. "Don't be silly. I... I just don't have much to go back to. I haven't seen my parents since their divorce, and my workload here is considerably lighter than it was in civilization."

Seeming to recall Nikki snapping at Jillian earlier, Lexi nodded, slightly abashed. "Yeah- I'll take your word on that one."

-

_A little brown-haired girl lugged up one handle of a basket teaming with fresh eggs. The hand that clasped the other end was considerably larger and more weathered._

_Jeff, the hand on the Cooper's farm, glancing down at Jilly, waiting patiently for her yammer to cease so that he could get a word in. She talked much more these days- the normal way for a six year old to be. She would celebrate her birthday in three weeks time, something her own parents probably didn't know._

"_Jilly?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where are your mommy and daddy today? Can I speak with one of them after we drop these off in the shed? I need to discuss sick leave."_

"_You're sick?" Her brown eyes became alarmed._

"_No, Jilly. It's just a family friend, and I need to be with them. C'mon, we'll go ask about it now." Jeff scooped her up into a piggyback and she squealed with delight as he took off at a run towards the farm house._

"_Mrs. Cooper? Mr. Cooper? Are you here?" Jeff called once they had entered the hall._

"_Mommy was in the kitchen when I left," Jilly supplied. "And Daddy was in his study."_

"_Hello?" Jeff called again._

_He was answered by a short silence, broken minutes later by the sound of a door slamming. Mrs. Cooper pounded down a staircase, her face flushed with rage. She gave Jilly and Jeff a long look, before asking in a moderately calm tone "Was there something you needed, Jeff?"_

"_Uh..." Jeff looked worried but instantly tried to hide it from Jillian. "I just needed to discuss myself taking two or three week of sick leave."_

_Mrs. Cooper's red face turned rather impassive. She glanced at the ceiling before saying loudly: "Take as long off as you'd like, Jeff. We have no need of your services any longer."_

_Jillian looked up._

"_The fact is, my husband an I have decided we've been living a lie. We're getting a divorce and selling the farm."_

_Jilly felt Jeff's broad hand on her shoulder. It was the first time she'd seen her mother properly in a few weeks. _

"_Jeff," she said finally. Mrs. Cooper had left the room, and she could hear her father storming around upstairs. "What does 'divorce' mean?"_

_-_

Jay watched Sawyer from a safe distance. He bit his lip, mind a whir of muddled, half-formed thoughts. Was he going insane? He looked on fearfully, as though the man before him might disappear if he blinked.

"Do you know him?"

He jumped a little, having been unaware of Lucian's approach. The man stood nearby amiably, wringing out a shirt in the frothy waves.

Jay sighed inwardly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"And you're bothered by something." It was a statement, not a question. Lucian was watching his face, his expression light. Jay finally nodded, almost resigned.

"I'm just... I'm just starting to think he's not the person I thought he was."

"And what kind of person did you think he was?"

"Good. Strong. Selfless. I don't know what I think anymore. But... he's only looking after himself. He doesn't care about anyone else."

Lucian leaned forward as he dipped the shirt again, looking at the Southern man who, he now knew, had saved his life thirteen years ago.

"Look, Jay. I don't know him well. I don't. But he _is _a good person. I know it."

Jay stared. "You know him?"

"Not well, like I said. But trust me. I know him well enough to vouch for that much."

He nodded. "Do you know him well enough that he recognizes you?"

Lucian shrugged and grinned. "I wouldn't want to rob him of his... ah, reputation. He seems to be enjoying it."

And Jay turned away again, his mind wild with questions- and now, just a flicker of promise.

-

Jared took a sip of water, taking a short break from stretching a tarp over the foundation of a tent. Gabby and Wade watched from nearby, each lost in their own thoughts. Gabby eventually snapped out of her reverie, and strode over to grab one end of the blue plastic.

"This looks like it'll be cozy enough when you're through with it, Mr. Merritt," she said.

"Hm... yeah. I figured I might need it- you know, antisocial teenager, et cetera." He struck a dramatic, angsty pose and Gabby squealed with laughter. "But seriously, everyone should probably start pitching some shelters for themselves. I don't know when the next downpour is coming, but it'll be handy for when it does."

"What a wise head on such young shoulders!" Gabrielle's tone was lofty.

They chatted cheerily for another few minutes before Wade approached. "Guys- hey. Listen up. Kate and I were thinking of... checking out those noises from the forest."

Gabby paled. "'Noises' here having the meaning of 'monster that _ate _the frickin' pilot'."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So why're you telling us this?" Jared inquired.

"We need a decent-sized group- a few people are out there already, looking for her. Claire. So thus far we've got me, Kate, Sawyer, Andrea and Jillian. You guys in?"

"Sure." Gabby stated.

Jared gave him a funny look. "I'm fourteen, dude. Don't you think I'm a little young?" His tone was more than a little mocking.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, I actually do. But I've seen how frustrated you get when you're left out of important things because of your age. So are you in or not?"

Jared looked back steadily. "Hell yes I'm in."

-

_Jillian coloured happily as Jeff spoke in hushed tones with the social worker. _

"_You don't understand how close I am to this girl, Miss. She has no one else. Please- I'll be her guardian. I can do it- she's like my little sister."_

"_But you're not a blood relative?" she replied doubtfully. Jeff sighed._

"_No- I'm not."_

"_Then I'm afraid that's out of the question. I really am sorry. Look, the girl has an aunt in Los Angeles. Tess Cooper. She's willing to take her- there's a school nearby, lots of local kids. The fact is, sir, she hasn't had nearly enough contact with kids her age. She needs this opportunity- to _be _a child."_

_Jilly turned around just in time to see Jeff give the social worker a grim smile. "If that's what she needs- and if through going to LA, she can get it... okay."_

-

Audrey looked about blearily as she left the tarp that had kindly been put together for her. In several ways she was grateful; having been more or less comatose, she had never had to experience the horrors of the crash and it's aftermath. However, the realization had taken hold of her later than the others, and she had spent the larger part of the day in tears.

Charlie had stuck around for a little while- she really did enjoy his company- but had left with and earlier search party.

A tall African-American approached her, offering a hand. She gave a small smile, glad for the small gesture of kindness.

"Hi. Audrey, right? We haven't met. The name's Lucian."

She took his firm grip and shook it. "Thanks. I've heard you mentioned. Everyone sort of knows each other now... I'm stilling feeling a little out of sync."

"That's okay, it's normal. At least you're doing okay, now. It'll take time. Hey- could you excuse me for just one second?"

"Sure." Audrey sat on an unturned suitcase and watched as Lucian made his way up the beach, small bag of cloths in hand. He joined a little group who had assembled at the tree-line, most sporting hiking boots and rucksacks. He touched the arm of a slim blonde woman and handed her the bag. She smiled in thanks and he said something briefly before returning to Audrey.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Lucian stared at her dumbly for a moment before snapping out of it. "What? Andrea? Of course she's not my-,"

"Never mind," Audrey said hurriedly, aware she had embarrassed him. _So the analyzer is afraid of being analyzed. _ "It just looked like it was all. Are you going with that group? To look for something? I was never fully told."

"No," Lucian replied. "Jack asked me to hold the fort down here. A woman, Claire, she's been missing for the guts of five days now. He's gone out with Jonathon, Luis, Locke and Charlie to have another look."

-

"_Shannon... you're my best friend. Why would you say things like that about me behind my back?" A teenage Jillian gaped at her blonde friend, eyes wide. _

_Shannon simply gave her a snippy look and fidgeted. _

"_I don't understand you," Jillian stated plainly. "I don't get you. You had no reason to do something like this. None. And I'm not going to suffer these rumours. Goodbye, Shannon."Her words were uncharacteristically fierce, and she slammed the door of the middle school girl's bathroom on her way out._

_-_

"So what's the plan?" Jillian asked as the small group set off.

"We're gonna head out the way of the cockpit..." Kate replied edgily. "That's where we saw it last."

"And we're going looking for the creature that ripped someone apart that badly... why?" Gabby asked.

"Easier to face the enemy you know than the one you don't." Andrea intoned solemnly.

"Listen," Wade called back from the front of the group. "I want everyone- and I mean _everyone_," He shot Andrea a stern look. "To do as I say. And if things go badly... if anyone is..." He trailed off, his meaning clear. "Then everyone else runs. There's no time for heroics here. Just run, and for God's sake, don't look back."

And with that, the group set off. The going was slow, due to the knotty roots of the undergrowth and stifling heat. The bottles of water ran out fast. The trek to the cockpit, thankfully, was a fairly easy one- long enough, though on consistently flat terrain. Gabby hoped Jonathon and Lexi were doing a good job taking care of Alex. Andrea touched her stomach, worrying whether her hard head had talked her out of sensibility. Jillian thrilled at getting to do something on her own terms, minus Nikki.

"You're looking very happy," Jared commented. "Happier than anyone in the Jungle of Doom has a right to be, really."

She smiled broadly. "Just... enjoying the great outdoors."

Jared quirked an eyebrow and briefly made the 'cuckoo' sign towards Kate, who chuckled quietly and moved onwards.

-

_Jillian stared at her reflection in mere disbelief. A ghost of her former self peered back- a very well-dressed ghost, at that. She was skinnier than she had ever been, collar bone more pronounced through he tanned skin than she would like. The eyes had become jaded, lips ready to fake a giggle at some bitchy joke._

_So this was what six months of working for Nikki Fernandez had done to her. She loathed it. Happy anniversary. Whoop-dee-frickin'-doo._

_She exited the bathroom and stepped into her employer's hotel suite. She glanced around, seeing only Paolo sitting at the coffee table with his head in his hands. "Paulo? Hey. Where's Nikki? I though she wanted to bring me out to somewhere or other with her and Harold._

_Paulo shook his head, not looking up. "They went alone."_

"_Oh." Jillian frowned to herself. "Look, are you okay? Please, Paulo, tell me. You're upset, I see that. Look," She strode away, cracking open the min bar and holding up a vodka. "We'll have a drink, and you can just tell me what's worrying you, okay?"_

_Her tone was so genuine, so concerned. Paulo nodded._

_They drank in silence. And drank. More. And more. And more. Still, the silence persisted, each lost in there own thoughts of how things got this bad for either of them. The silence broke when Jilly felt his lips on her own._

"_Paulo, what are you-," But he was drunk. She was drunk. So drunk they could barely think._

_A few hours later Jilly woke with a start, her face turned against Paulo's warm chest. Dear God. "Oh, shit."_

_She slipped out of the bed quickly, shoving her cloths on as fast as she could manage. Finally decent, she had her hand on the doorknob when Paulo stirred. His eyes darted around, eventually coming to rest on Jillian._

"_J.C.... we didn't... did we?"_

"_Don't call me that," she snapped. "And yeah, we did." She felt a little ill._

_He swore, and dragged his hands through his hair. "Look, Jillian, do you know what Nikki's doing?" Jilly shrugged, just eager to get out the door. "It's... she's..." He bit his lip. "No, never mind. Just go. Please."_

_Jillian sniffed, annoyed at Paulo and angry with herself. "Get dressed, Paulo," she ordered, leaving the room._

_Three days later, Nikki threw up her hands. Jillian jumped. "Guess what, J.C.? We're all done here for the time being. Pack up, and I want my plane tickets bought for tomorrow. ASAP." Jillian lingered, and Nikki rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Glacial shift? I said now."_

-

"I head somethin'" Sawyer stated tersely.

"Me, too," Jared muttered, eyes flicking this way and that.

"Could've been a boar."

"Boars don't move that fast."

"A bird?"

"It was on foot," Wade informed. "I saw movement up there." He pointed to where the cockpit wreckage was just visible between the trees. "On your toes, people."

The next movement came faster, closer. Gabby quivered and took a step closer to Sawyer. Andrea caught Jared by the back of his sweater and pulled him further into the center of the group. Jillian's eyes strained the growing dark.

Too fast, too close. A tree shook, sending a few leaves spiraling to the ground. A large bird darting from it's branches. A branch snapped loudly.

"Run," whispered Andrea. She could feeling Jared trying not to tremble, trying to be brave. "Run!" The group began to falter back, but Wade stood his ground. He pulled a gun from his side and shot twice, blindly into the dim. There was a gasp, and then something happened that no-one expected.

A girl, perhaps in her later teens, stumbled down from the lower branches of a tree. Her face was flushed, and sweat and mud matted her pretty blonde hair. "What the hell d'you think you're at?" she hissed, throwing a long glance around herself.

"Wade, where'd you get the gun?" Jillian asked, stunned.

"Jack," he responded, his tone hard as he looked at th teen.

The group eyed the shaken though unharmed girl, and she thrusted out her jaw and glared defiantly back. Another twig snapped. She wasn't moving.

And then there was an indescribable roar, and all hell broke loose.

"RUN!" Andrea screeched again, shoving Jared ahead of her as the noise became unbearable fast, and everyone began to sprint.

-

"What do you mean, _you can't find her_?" Aurora shrieked, taking a threatening step towards a fearful Bojan.

"I mean... that she's no where within my range of finding-ability." He smiled weakly. Aurora growled.

"I swear to God, Bo, if you or that good-for-nothing brother of yours do not bring Gigi back this second, then-,"

"I think Gigi can look after herself," Bo stated. Aurora gaped, looking fit to explode.

"Aurora!" Megan, Claire's chief doctor, came barging down the steps of a nearby porch, dark hair flying. "Aura, she's gone."

"I know!" she fumed. "I know that little minx has run of to explore again! And she hasn't come back, Megan! Not since this morning, and she never takes this long, never-,"

"Wait." Megan interrupted. "Who are you talking about?"

"Gigi, of course!"

"Well, I'm talking about Claire." Megan's face was grave. "We're thinking Alex had something to do with-,"

She was cut off by Aurora's feral snarl. She balled her hands into fists and tugged at her short, spiky hair. "Bad day, bad day!"

-

_Haha. Fast update, woop woop! Don't get used to it, though- I don't want to disappoint anyone. This chapter was so unbelievably fun to write. Seriously! Thank you, all of you, for giving such brilliant characters to work with. I really love them. =D If anyone has any questions or queries about the plot or characters, by the way, feel free to ask and I'll answer as best I can. So we now know all about Jillian, who's cool. And more interaction with the Others. I think I like this chapter so much because it has a good measure of both action and character development (which I love!), don't you think? Review, if you please._

_I don't own Lost, or any recognizable trademarks. The title was taken from 'Up' by The Saturdays, cos it's sort of a crossing point between Losties and Others. And the lyrics are Neapolitan Dreams by Lisa Mitchell, cos I think it shows how Jillian's heart isn't really in her job._


End file.
